disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shere Khan
Shere Khan es el principal villano de la película The Jungle Book y de su secuela The Jungle Book 2. Descripción Es un feroz tigre temido por los animales de la selva. Él mató a los padres de Mowgli cuando era un bebé. Cuando Mowgli crece, Shere Khan va en su búsqueda para acabar también con él antes de que crezca y se convierta en un hombre con un arma de fuego. El fuego es lo único a lo que teme. Como un cachorro, Shere Khan habló con un acento americano y era mejor amigo de Baloo, Bagheera, el Rey Louie, Hathi, e incluso Kaa. Sin embargo, él era bastante egoísta y arrogante, que condujo a menudo a sus amigos que lo rescataban hacia fuera a veces. El grupo emprendió muchas aventuras, pero en algún momento indeterminado, Shere Khan desarrolló un fuerte acento británico y se convirtió en un depredador vicioso, temido por todos los miembros de la selva. Shere Khan perdió entonces a sus amigos, que se convertirían en sus enemigos desde ese momento. No se sabe porque decidió convertirse en un villano. Personalidad Shere Khan actúa como la encarnación física del poder y la compostura. Con una manera digna de llevarse a sí mismo, y un fuerte sentido de orgullo y elegancia, el tigre despiadado es visto como el gobernante no corroborado de las selvas de la India; él es muy consciente de esta reputación, ya que se aprovecha de ella sádica. La mayoría, si no todos los residentes de la selva, se sabe que temen a Shere Khan, y por razones aparentes: es físicamente imponente, a menudo visto con una expresión estoica, amenazante. Los únicos momentos en que se le ve en otra dirección son sus interrogatorios con potenciales víctimas, en los que habla con un tono suave, acompañado de una sonrisa condescendiente y comprensiva, mientras se burla sutilmente y atormenta emocionalmente a su presa hasta que esté listo para hacer la huelga asesina. Shere Khan tiene un odio ardiente por la humanidad y jura matar a cualquier ser humano que camine pie dentro de la selva. Se ha implicado fuertemente que Shere Khan ve seres humanos como criaturas implacables y sin alma que continuamente causan estragos en la naturaleza, usando el derecho narcisista como justificación para tales actos. Según Bagheera, Khan odia al hombre "con una venganza", con el arma del hombre y el fuego del hombre implicados en la creación de tal odio. El miedo de Khan al fuego es el más dominante de los dos y actúa como una fobia incapacitante capaz de conducir al tigre al pánico inmediato. Con tal cólera y rabia, el comportamiento normalmente sombrío y recogido de Shere Khan puede convertirse en asesino, sanguinario y feroz en cuestión de momentos, como se vio durante su primer enfrentamiento con Mowgli en la película original, ya que estaba dispuesto a matar tanto al cachorro humano y cualquier animal que se atreviera a protegerlo, sin vacilar. En la secuela, la personalidad de Shere Khan y el aura general toman un giro algo más oscuro. A diferencia de la primera película, sus gestos educados y monólogos tranquilos son una rareza, ya que su amargura y odio hacia Mowgli lo llevan a una locura más profunda, lo que resulta en la acción que se toma mucho más rápido y no tener peculiaridades cómicas en absoluto. También es mucho más salvaje en esta película; constantemente gruñendo, rugiendo, y perdiendo su control cuando molestado incluso levemente, incluso va tan lejos como maliciosamente un buitre como castigo para burlarse de él. Apariciones The Jungle Book En las selvas de la India, Bagheera la pantera se encuentra con un huérfano, niño humano perdido en la selva. La pantera toma al niño y lo entrega a una manada de lobos, todos los cuales aceptan graciosamente al niño como si fueran suyos. Años más tarde, Shere Khan recibe la noticia de que un cachorro humano está en la selva y se dispone a matarlo. La llegada de Shere Khan se acerca rápidamente y los lobos se reúnen para discutir el destino de Mowgli. En última instancia, se decide que la selva ya no es segura para el niño y que debe ser devuelto a la Aldea del Hombre para su propio bien. Bagheera se ofrece a acompañarlo, y el viaje comienza. Shere Khan hace su primera apariencia física mientras acecha a un ciervo como presa. Su caza se arruinó cuando el Coronel Hathi vino a marchar con su rebaño y lo asustó, mucho a la molestia de Shere Khan. Después de que Bagheera los detuviera, Shere Khan espiaba su conversación y estaba encantado cuando oyó hablar de Mowgli, que había logrado escapar de Bagheera con la esperanza de permanecer en la selva; Sin la pantera a su lado, el muchacho estaba ahora desprovisto de protección. Después de que Bagheera y el rebaño de Hathi se separaron para localizar al hombre-cachorro, Khan comenzó su propia búsqueda de Mowgli. Después de buscar durante algún tiempo, oyó a Kaa seducir a una víctima y se volvió sospechoso. Agarró la cola de Kaa y lo obligó a bajar, posteriormente le preguntó acerca de Mowgli. Kaa actuó extrañamente mientras respondía a sus preguntas, incluso tratando de hipnotizarlo, y su comportamiento sospechoso llevó a Shere Khan a buscar sus bobinas para Mowgli. Cuando parecía que Kaa era veraz, Khan le ordenó que actuara como un informativo si el primero se encontraba con el cachorro humano. Kaa estuvo de acuerdo, y Khan se despidió. Los viajes de Shere Khan finalmente condujeron a las tierras baldías, donde oye una bandada de buitres cantando. Después de investigar la ocasión, encontró a Mowgli y se acercó con calma al grupo. Impresionado por el coraje de Mowgli (siendo que se negó a correr inmediatamente ante la vista del tigre), Shere Khan le dio al niño diez segundos para huir. Khan se molestó cada vez más cuando no lo hizo, y finalmente se lanzó a la huelga de la matanza. Baloo, el amigo de Mowgli, intervino agarrando la cola de Khan. Mientras Shere Khan luchaba por liberarse del agarre de Baloo, los buitres llevaron a Mowgli a salvo. Shere Khan entonces se puso furioso, batalló a Baloo, y casi lo mató. Los buitres intervinieron y pararon el tigre mientras Mowgli ató una rama ardiente a su cola. Al darse cuenta, Khan se aterrorizó y frenéticamente trató de apagar el fuego, pero en vano, forzándolo a huir de la tierra baldía con la rama en llamas aún atado a su cola, humillándolo enormemente en el proceso. ''The Jungle Book 2'' Shere Khan volvió una vez más como el principal antagonista en la segunda película. A diferencia de la primera, apareció mucho antes. Se le vio por primera vez rompiendo una versión improvisada de la cabeza de Mowgli después de que Baloo abandonara el área con Bagheera en persecución. Él busca la venganza en Mowgli para humillarlo en el clímax de la película original y desea para nada más que su muerte. Khan viaja a la Aldea del Hombre donde Mowgli habita. No tuvo suerte hasta que oyó a Shanti, una de los amigos de Mowgli, llamándolo. Entonces encontró la casa de Mowgli y estaba encantado de que ahora tendría su oportunidad de venganza. Se impacientó cuando Mowgli no apareció. De repente, Mowgli apareció en el aire por encima de la casa. Después de que Shanti comenzó a gritar acerca de un animal salvaje, Khan notó que era Baloo con Mowgli y se sorprendió. Después de que los aldeanos respondieron a las llamadas de Shanti, vieron a Shere Khan en lugar de Baloo y lo persiguieron fuera del pueblo. Khan fue atacado por los aldeanos con antorchas pero no tenían poder sobre él. Se escapó de rabia pero se alegró de oír que Mowgli estaba en la selva. Luego se encontró con Kaa, que había visto a Mowgli. Kaa al principio insistió en que no sabía dónde estaba Mowgli, pero Shere Khan lo sabía mejor e intimidó, a pesar de que Kaa estaba diciendo la verdad. Por miedo, Kaa le dijo a Khan que buscara por el pantano. Sin embargo, cuando Khan llegó, Mowgli no se encuentra en ninguna parte y salpica el agua con furia cuando dice: "¡Esa serpiente me mintió!" Los buitres vuelven y se ponen incómodos cuando su miembro más nuevo Lucky comienza a burlarse de él. Después de unos cuantos "chistes", Shere Khan engaña a Lucky para que revele el paradero de Mowgli. Antes de que Khan se vaya, él maldice a Lucky como venganza por la molestia y, presumiblemente, lo mata. Más tarde, encontró a Shanti y Ranjan y los acorraló. Mowgli entonces apareció para encontrarlos y Khan lo confrontó. Mowgli huyó y Khan lo persiguió hasta un templo en medio de un charco de lava. Después de que Baloo y Shanti se unieran y comenzaran a golpear gongos con Mowgli, uno cayó revelando a Shanti. Luego dijo que la mataría si Mowgli no salía. Mowgli lo hizo y lo persiguió a él y a Shanti después de dejar a Baloo a un lado. Mowgli y Shanti saltaron sobre una estatua de tigre sobre un pozo de lava con Shere Khan justo detrás de ellos. Antes de que pudiera matarlos, la cabeza de la estatua cayó hacia la lava. Baloo salvó a Mowgli y Shanti, mientras que Khan cayó en el hoyo. En lugar de perecer, aterrizó sobre una losa de roca y quedó atrapado debajo de la cabeza de la estatua. Lucky, todavía vivo pero perdió las plumas en su cuerpo y tiene un ojo derecho magullado, entonces voló abajo y comenzó a burlarse de Khan otra vez, mucho a su molestia. TaleSpin Shere Khan apareció en una forma más antropomórfica en la serie de televisión TaleSpin. Tony Jay ofrece su voz gruesa, de acento británico a partir de la serie, hasta su muerte. Khan es un hombre de negocios extremadamente rico que es la fuerza económica dominante en el Cabo Suzette y un antihéroe. Lo representan como un hombre de negocios egoísta. A veces está acompañado por un ayudante de oficina de "sí-hombre", un tigre demacrado sin nombre. Él toma disfrute fuera de funcionamiento de pequeñas empresas fuera del negocio (Vuelos de Altura es a veces en su lista de éxito) con una sensación de crueldad a bordear la ley como él elige. También le gusta alimentar pequeños insectos a las muchas plantas carnívoras que crece en su oficina. Una vez incluso contrató a los Piratas Aéreos para crear una escasez de petróleo artificial para poder extorsionar a los precios más altos del público en "On a Wing and a Bear". Tiene una fuerza aérea bien forzada y armada, con acorazados. Esto es principalmente para proteger sus intereses marítimos y comerciales en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, está dispuesto a actuar con nobleza a veces, como ordenar a sus fuerzas en el aire para proteger la ciudad de los Piratas Aéreos, y ha demostrado que respeta las habilidades de pilotaje de Baloo, sobre todo cuando le permitió a Baloo hacerse cargo de pilotar su avión después de haber sustituido todos los pilotos por sus propios pilotos robóticos; su avión había sido emboscado por los piratas aéreos y el piloto robótico se negó a desviarse de su plan de vuelo debido a su programación causándole a Baloo para retirar con fuerza al robot y tomar el control del avión para evadir a los piratas aéreos. Él tiene una personalidad extremadamente fresca y tranquila, raramente (si alguna vez) que muestra cualquier clase de alarma o sorpresa sin importar las circunstancias. De hecho, cuando su avión fue atacado por las fuerzas de Don Karnage en el incidente detallado arriba, él calmadamente se mezcló una bebida mientras explicaba la situación a Baloo. Esta versión de Shere Khan también hace un cameo en una fotografía de identificación policial en Bonkers. Jungle Cubs Shere Khan apareció como un cachorro joven en la serie animada Jungle Cubs. En la serie, se demostró que Shere Khan era originalmente amigo con Baloo, Bagheera, Hathi y los otros. Shere Khan era más de un matón y arrogante en la serie en lugar de un depredador peligroso. Khan a menudo etiquetado junto con Baloo y sus amigos en muchas aventuras, por lo general tratando de demostrar que es más valiente que ellos. En la serie, Shere Khan se da un acento americano, mientras que en otras apariencias, Khan habla con un acento británico. Parece ser el más viejo de los cachorros. A pesar de ser un cachorro, Khan todavía mantiene su actitud intimidante y sigue golpeando el miedo en los corazones de muchos de los habitantes de la selva. Sin embargo, su actitud arrogante puede conseguir que él y sus amigos en problemas con los enemigos, incluso él está asustado por, por lo general por los animales más grandes. Khan prefiere referirse a los demás como sus seguidores en lugar de sus amigos, a pesar de que obviamente disfruta pasar tiempo con ellos. Al igual que un adulto, Khan se encontraba a veces con Kaa a menudo. En un episodio, el dúo se unió para tomar ventaja de Louie, después de que accidentalmente se lesionó. Actuando como si estuvieran demasiado heridos para hacer algo ellos mismos, pasaron el día dominando al simio. En el DVD de Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild, Khan, como un adulto, volvió a asesinar a Mowgli otra vez; Sin embargo, Baloo fue capaz de lanzar una colmena sobre la cabeza del tigre justo antes de que pudiera, haciéndole correr fuera de dolor. House of Mouse Shere Khan apareció en la serie de televisión House of Mouse como un invitado recurrente, por lo general visto sentado solo o con Kaa. En la mayoría de sus parejas con Kaa, a menudo se ve con Kaa por el cuello, como en la película. En su aparición más notable en "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner", Mortimer Mouse estaba fingiendo ser el crítico del club (que era realmente Lumière) para que Mickey y sus amigos lo obedecieran y cuando se convirtió en molesto, Shere Khan se molestó también y cito "¿Te importa?" a lo que Mortimer respondió, "Sí, de hecho, no me importa, Rayado! ¡Alguien que consiga al gemelo malvado de Tigger aquí una bola de estambre!" Un plato llamado Flan de Shere Khan, llamado así por el tigre villanesco, es mencionado por Goofy en "Rent Day". En "Dining Goofy", Shere Khan y Kaa accidentalmente se les fue dado brócoli por Goofy. Utilizó una de sus garras en Goofy para dejar en claro que él (y Kaa) no era vegetariano. Poco después de que Goofy fue reemplazado por la tecnología avanzada, la orden de Shere Khan y Kaa fue corregido y ambos recibieron un filete gigante para comer. En "Goofy's Menu Magic", cuando se produjo una escasez de alimentos, Goofy intentó servirle a Shere Khan su zapato para la cena (una aparente referencia al corto "Tiger Trouble"). Shere Khan, sin embargo, era sin gracia. En "Ask Von Drake", Shere Khan aparece con Kaa durante "The Ludwig Von Drake Song". A pesar de aparecer en la serie en sí, Shere Khan nunca apareció en su película Mickey's House of Villains, ya que Kaa es el único villano de The Jungle Book en unirse a los villanos de Disney, liderado por Jafar para hacerse cargo de la House of Mouse. Sin embargo, en la secuencia de apertura, una pata de tigre se ve en la pantalla como los personajes están caminando hacia el club. Así que podría ser posible que sólo la pata de Shere Khan fue vista una vez en la película. Apariciones en acción real Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book Shere Khan también aparece en la película de acción real de 1994, siendo retratado por un tigre real. Sin embargo, Shere Khan se presenta como un personaje más simpático en esta película. Khan aparece rara vez y en su lugar sirve como un antagonista principal convertido en anti-héroe de la película, mientras que un arrogante capitán británico llamado William Boone (interpretado por Cary Elwes) sirve como principal antagonista de la película. A diferencia de su homólogo animado, Khan no mata por el deporte, y su único objetivo es proteger la selva de aquellos que rompen sus "leyes", es decir, los seres humanos que matan a los animales por diversión en lugar de comida. Él es descrito por el narrador de la película como "el guardián real de la selva", y por Buldeo como el "rey de los tigres". Al comienzo de la película, ve dos guardias británicos y un cazador llamado Buldeo disparando animales por diversión, y se enfurece ante esto. Él ruge en su furia, dejando saber a los soldados que ha regresado y procede a seguir la columna de soldados que los guardias y Buldeo son parte de. Esa noche, él ataca el campamento de los seres humanos en venganza por la muerte de los animales, matando a los dos guardias antes de matar a Buldeo. Pero antes de que Khan pueda matar a Buldeo, Nathoo (el padre de Mowgli y el guía de soldados) protege al cazador. Aunque Nathoo le dice a Buldeo que dispare a Khan, el ingrato cazador huye y abandona al padre de Mowgli para ser asesinado. El ataque de Khan es también lo que llevó a Mowgli a estar separado de la civilización y vivir en la selva. Aunque se oyó gruñir cuando Bagheera encontró a Mowgli, el tigre no hizo ningún intento de atacar a Mowgli en ningún momento durante los años (probablemente porque Mowgli no ha roto la ley de la selva). Shere Khan no se vuelve a ver hasta la segunda mitad de la película. En este momento, Mowgli se ha enamorado de su amiga de la infancia Katherine "Kitty" Brydon y ha hecho un enemigo en el Capitán Boone, que tiene sus secuaces secuestrar a Kitty y su padre para obligar a Mowgli a llevarlos a un tesoro. Al igual que antes, Khan rugió para anunciar su regreso, aunque por qué comenzó a acechar el grupo no se revela (fue posible vengarse de los disparos anteriores de Baloo por Boone). Boone planea matar a Shere Khan por su piel, aunque Buldeo intenta convencerlo de lo contrario. Dos de los esbirros de Boone mueren antes de que Khan alcance al grupo, donde él asusta a los villanos para dividirse. Una vez separado, Shere Khan mata al Lic. John Wilkins, un secuaz del capitán Boone, mientras Buldeo es enterrado vivo mientras que intenta tirar Mowgli. Después de la batalla climática entre Mowgli y Boone (terminando con Boone siendo asesinado por Kaa), Khan y Mowgli se encuentran cara a cara por primera vez. Khan está obviamente desconfiado de Mowgli (y de todos los humanos en general) e intenta asustarlo lejos rugiendo en su cara, pero Mowgli obstinadamente ruge atrás y mira a Khan abajo. Viendo el coraje de Mowgli, Khan desarrolla un nuevo respeto por él, y comienza a verlo como un compañero y "criatura de la selva". Debido a esto y al hecho de que ninguno de los dos rompió la ley de la selva, Shere Khan ahorra a Mowgli y le permite a él y a Kitty irse pacíficamente. The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story Shere Khan se ve por primera vez asistiendo a la reunión de la selva llamada por Hathi. A continuación, contempla quién va a comer, con su compañero, Tabaqui, la hiena, contando chistes sobre ello, para gran molestia del tigre. Entonces decide cazar al hombre, alegando tener un antojo por "comida india". Él y Tabaqui entonces emboscar a algunos seres humanos que visitan el río, pero cuando él es tirado encendido por los cazadores, él huye y se asume muerto. Años más tarde, se revela vivo a la manada de lobos y exige que Mowgli se le da, pero Akela se niega, y Shere Khan jura venganza. Más tarde se le ve conspirando con los matones de lobos sobre la separación de Mowgli de la manada, que tiene éxito. Él y Tabaqui conspiran con los chimpancés para separar a Mowgli de Bagheera y Baloo. Galería ShereKhan1.png|Shere Khan. Kaa_Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan y Kaa. ShereKhan_fuego.png|Shere Khan intenta huir del fuego en su cola. ShereKhan_JungleCubs.png|Shere Khan en Jungle Cubs. ShereKhan&Kaa_HouseOfMouse.png|Shere Khan con Kaa en House of Mouse. JungleBook_in_HouseOfMouse.png|Shere Khan y otros personajes de The Jungle Book en House of Mouse. Kaa&ShereKhan_HoM.png|Shere Khan junto con Kaa. ShereKhan_DisneyUniverse.png|Disfraz de Shere Khan en Disney Universe. Shere_Khan.jpg|Imagen promocional de Shere Khan. 0C2615DE-5514-4BA8-AC5F-EF2FC7C1475C.jpeg|Tsum Tsum de Shere-Khan. C5D76F71-3ABA-4831-BAAB-2BCAF2DEDCB7.jpeg|Shere-Khan en The Jungle Book 2. ar:شرخان en:Shere Khan fi:Shere Khan fr:Shere Khan it:Shere Khan nl:Shere Khan pl:Shere Khan pt-br:Shere Khan ru:Шер-Хан sv:Shere Khan Categoría:Personajes de The Jungle Book Categoría:Personajes de The Jungle Book 2 Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Tigres Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes de TaleSpin Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers Categoría:Villanos de acción real Categoría:Personajes de The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Personajes de Bonkers Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Descendants: The Isle of the Lost Categoría:Personajes Asiáticos Categoría:Animales